Riga
by Enissa
Summary: Après avoir été quittée par Ron, Hermione fuit l'Angleterre pour se réfugier en Lettonie, pays des cracmols. Après une énième déception, Hermione se rend à une fête pour noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Mais elle ne trouvera que Malefoy pour panser ses plaies. [HG/DM] [PREQUEL]
1. Le bon endroit

_Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction qui devait être à la base un OS en 3 chapitres maximum et destiné à expliquer, sous forme de « préquel » la véritable fanfiction pour un retour « au présent ». C'est une histoire qui me tient particulièrement à cœur et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que moi. Cela fait quelques années que j'avais abandonné l'écriture alors je m'y remets doucement mais sûrement._

_Finalement, j'avais beaucoup plus de choses à raconter et cet OS sera une « mini fiction » de 8 chapitres au total. Trois chapitres sont déjà écrits pour « _**Riga**_ » et le plan est bien ficelé et terminé. La suite de «_** Riga **_» est d'ailleurs en cours d'écriture et cela avance plutôt bien à mon goût._

_Je vous laisse donc découvrir le premier chapitre et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine même jour pour le second chapitre_

* * *

Hermione était seule dans son appartement.

Le samedi avait été plutôt doux ce matin-là de janvier 2001. L'envie de se réapprovisionner dans la ville moldue lui était passée. Elle s'assit sur la table de la cuisine et touilla sa tasse de café fumante. Une légère buée sur les fenêtres occupa toute son attention.

Cela faisait six mois qu'Hermione avait rejoint Riga. Après la guerre, elle s'était tout naturellement mise en couple avec Ron. Durant un an, ils avaient été fusionnels et fous amoureux. Ils vivaient reclus dans un appartement, ne voyant presque personne et abandonnant quelque peu leurs études : il s'agissait d'un exploit inédit de la part d'Hermione de préférer infiniment vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche que de s'occuper de sa carrière. Grâce aux prix reçus en tant qu'héros de guerre, le couple vivait sur ses économies qui suffisaient largement pour quelques belles années.

La deuxième année de leur relation se passa différemment. Arthur et Molly ne supportaient plus de les voir gâcher leurs avenirs à ne rien faire. Ils prenaient souvent Ron à part et cherchaient à le convaincre de se reprendre en main. Hermione se sentait coupable mais savait bien qu'elle n'était pas seule à agir ainsi. La force des choses…

Sous la pression de ses parents, Ron cherchait à prioriser ses études à Hermione, tandis qu'elle avait tout abandonné pour enfin vivre une vie normale, dont les années d'adolescence avaient été volées et gâchées. Hermione vécut très mal la scission de leur couple fusionnel.

Elle-même perdue, elle eut du mal à digérer la distance que prenait Ron jour après jour tout en n'ayant aucun objectif de vie pour elle-même.

Ron reprit ses études et avait été accepté en formation d'Auror. Harry, quant à lui, était son tuteur car élève en deuxième année. Hermione décida de se former au sein du département de la Justice Magique, sans réelle conviction et peu de confiance en la politique du Ministère. Mais cela lui permit de rester proche de Ron.

Et leur couple ne tint pas. Ron avait de plus en plus soif de liberté, ne supportant plus la prison que lui proposait Hermione à longueur de journée. Il ne supportait plus ses crises de jalousie lorsqu'il ne souhaitait ne prendre qu'un verre avec ses camarades et ses pleurs incessants lorsqu'il lui faisait la moindre remarque. Il n'arrivait plus à faire face à ses changements d'humeur. Hermione se sentait constamment menacée. Seule depuis le sort jeté à ses parents, Harry préoccupé par ses études et son futur mariage avec Ginny, sa meilleure amie toujours en déplacement matchs après matchs, elle se sentait plus isolée que jamais.

En mars 2000 eut lieu le mariage d'Harry et Ginny. Tout le monde célébrait cette union évidente alors que le couple d'Hermione vivait ses dernières heures. Elle se demandait si Ron et elle allaient un jour passer ce cap. Ron semblait heureux, buvait à outrance et n'approcha pas Hermione à moins de dix mètres de toute la soirée. Personne ne sembla se rendre compte de sa détresse.

Lorsque les invités quittèrent le mariage par groupes, elle tenta de faire quelques pas vers Ron qui s'était isolé une coupe de champagne à la main. Il était très élégant et Hermione avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Hey, l'interpella Hermione.

Ron sembla surpris et lui fit un petit sourire en coin tout en l'invitant à s'assoir près de lui.

\- C'était un très beau mariage, dit-elle, assise à sa droite tout en évitant soigneusement son regard.

\- Ouais, c'était génial. Tout était parfait ! Que des gens heureux, c'est agréable.

Ron semblait réellement enjoué mais Hermione ravala difficilement sa salive : était-il autant aseptisé à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ?

\- Tu n'es pas venu danser une seule fois avec moi, commença-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu avais décidé de faire un caprice au mariage de ma sœur et mon meilleur ami, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et accusa le coup.

\- Un caprice… ?

\- Ne recommence pas Hermione. C'est bon, je connais la chanson. Je te dis la vérité, tu prends la mouche, tu pleures et on ne peut plus discuter avec toi. J'en ai ma claque.

Les mots de Ron étaient si secs : comment faisait-il pour ne pas voir à quel point elle était malheureuse ? Elle ne demandait qu'à retrouver l'amour au creux de ses bras et être en paix avec lui. Qu'il reconnaisse le mal qu'il lui faisait…

\- Ronald ! Comment allez-vous ?

L'expression de Ron changea du tout au tout. Renfrogné, il devint souriant et le regard rieur.

\- Monsieur Stendall, je suis ravi de vous voir. Très bien, comme vous pouvez le constater !

L'homme eut un rire franc. Hermione ne pouvait que difficilement masquer son air triste.

\- Vous avez eu d'excellentes notes cette année et je suis très heureux de pouvoir vous compter parmi mes futurs élèves à la rentrée prochaine. Monsieur Potter m'a fait remarquer à quel point vous étiez un futur Auror très prometteur.

\- Merci pour ces compliments. J'ai d'ailleurs entendu beaucoup de bien de vos cas pratiques et Harry m'a également vendu du rêve.

\- Bien, bien… Je vous dis à très bientôt dans ce cas ! Mademoiselle Granger, c'est un plaisir.

Il lui tendit la main et la lui serra. Hermione grimaça un sourire et l'homme les quitta.

\- Ron se rassit et un sourire triste se planta sur sin visage. Il regardait ses frères plaisanter avec Harry et le silence pesa trop lourd pour Hermione, qui ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

\- Je.., commençait Hermione.

\- Hermione, je ne peux plus.

Ron mis ses mains dans les poches et serra les poings. Il savait ce que ces mots allaient lui coûter et il se doutait des futurs conséquences de ses paroles, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler. Hermione l'écoutait religieusement.

\- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De toi et moi.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa et elle se refusait d'écouter ce que sa raison lui dictait.

\- Tu as raison, il faut qu'on reprenne de zéro et qu'on se fixe de nouvelles règles…

\- Hermione…, souffla Ron.

\- Non, Ron. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à nous et nous ne sommes pas heureux comme ça…

\- C'est le cas de le dire…

\- Et on doit faire des efforts et avoir des engagements clairs et concis l'un envers l'autre…

\- Mais…

\- Ron, je sais qu'on peut y arriver, tempéra Hermione en posant sa main sur son genou droit. Il faut y croire et pleins de couples traversent des crises, c'est normal.

Ron l'observait et jeta des coups d'œil furtifs sur son genou, là où elle laissa sa main. Au fur et à mesure de ses arguments, sa main se pressait de plus en plus fort, comme pour s'accrocher à Ron. La voix d'Hermione résonnait dans sa tête et lui embrouillait l'esprit déjà embrumé. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il ne la supportait plus ? Il ne l'écoutait plus, mais sa voix était bien distincte. Il avait envie de lui hurler de se taire car il ne supportait même plus le timbre de sa voix il voulait lui ordonner de partir et ne supportait plus de voir son visage, ni même de sentir sa présence. Une vague de chaleur intense monta jusqu'au niveau de sa tête et il dû avoir recours au plus grand des self-controls pour ne pas la blesser. Alors il lui coupa brusquement la parole.

\- Hermione, dit-il de manière grave en lui prenant la main, toi et moi… ça doit cesser. Non, ne dis rien et laisse-moi parler. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi aussi de te dire cela, mais notre couple ne fonctionne plus. Il ne fonctionne pas, tout simplement. Je suis trop malheureux et je n'ai plus la foi en rien. J'ai envie de respirer, de me retrouver. C'est comme une prison avec toi. Tu me reproches tant de choses qu'il me faudrait trois vies pour les corriger. Tu es aussi malheureuse. As-tu réfléchis à notre couple comme j'y ai réfléchis ?

Hermione s'était arrêtée de respirer et sentit un poids colossal s'écraser sur ses épaules. Complètement crispée, elle sentit de la bile lui remonter la trachée. Ron la quittait.

Hermione secoua la tête. Repenser à sa rupture avec Ron était le genre de choses qui pouvait la refaire tomber en dépression. Son cœur avait cicatrisé mais la blessure était encore perceptible. Avoir fui l'Angleterre pour la Lettonie avait été la meilleure décision qu'elle avait pu prendre jusque-là.

Elle termina son café et débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette et son téléphone vibra.

« _Hermione, je sais qu'il vous aime encore, ce n'est pas trop tard !_ », lu Hermione à voix haute.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et effaça le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

C'était le énième mail reçu depuis qu'Hermione s'était inscrite sur ce site de voyance moldue dont elle savait pertinemment le charlatanisme. Après avoir découvert – par le plus grand des hasards – que Ron avait refait sa vie avec une autre, Hermione avait ressentie une bouffée d'angoisse et une vague de profonde tristesse. Rien de mieux que l'horoscope pour soigner ses maux et répondre à ses multiples « _reviendra-t-il vers moi ?_ », « _m'aime-t-il encore ?_ » ou bien « _pense-t-il à moi ?_ ». Seul le temps avait su panser ses blessures.

Puis entra dans sa vie Alexander. Elle transféra tous ses résidus de sentiments sur lui et ils eurent un semblant d'idylle passionnée. De passage à Riga, le moldu avait été fou amoureux d'Hermione et cette dernière avait eu un regain d'espoir concernant sa vie sentimentale. Après qu'Alexander eut définitivement quitté la Lettonie pour rentrer chez lui en Norvège, il proposa à Hermione de reprendre ses études en droit international et de s'installer avec lui.

Et Hermione n'avait pas dit non…

« _**Alexander ? Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?**_ » Pensa-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de son téléphone.

Hermione commençait à angoisser. Depuis son départ de Riga, Alexander paraissait à la fois distant émotionnellement mais pressé de vivre auprès d'Hermione dans son pays. Lorsqu'ils s'appelaient, tout l'amour qu'il lui portait rassurait à nouveau Hermione et la confortait. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il n'avait pas répondu à son message, alors qu'il était d'habitude si prompt à lui parler.

Mais ce qui ennuyait davantage Hermione, c'était que depuis quelques jours, elle s'était ouverte à Alexander. Elle lui demandait ce qu'il en était d'eux deux et quel avenir voyait-il pour leur relation – a aucun moment, il n'avait envisagé de donner un nom à ce qu'ils vivaient et cela l'agaçait profondément. A chaque fois qu'elle prenait son courage à deux mains en lui demandant factuellement ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, il finissait toujours pas noyer le poisson et ne jamais répondre ce qu'Hermione voulait désespérément entendre.

Hermione n'était vraiment pas faite pour une relation sans but. Rien ne l'horripilait plus que cela.

\- Hello Grangie Jolie ! la salua Ginny

\- Oh, c'est toi… Salut Ginny.

Hermione se retint de soupirer et pris place sur la chaise de la cuisine.

\- Cache ta joie, merci de l'accueil. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien, ça va.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Alexander ? Mais Hermione, arrête de t'enticher de cas sociaux pour une fois. Je vais être franche mais tu n'iras nulle part avec ce type.

\- Tu n'en sais rien Ginny, je suis peut-être trop exigeante et il a besoin d'espace… Il ne me répond toujours pas.

\- Ce mec a toute la Norvège et toute la Mer du Nord comme espace, que veux-tu lui donner de plus ? Arrête de te rabaisser et stoppe moi ce long voyage dans les limbes de la dépression, tu fais vraiment peine à voir.

Hermione détourna le regard et posa sa tête sur la table.

\- Hermione, lâche ce type. Sors, va donc à la soirée de Doroteja – c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'appelle.

Hermione soupira : elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller à cette stupide fête où elle ne connaissait personne. Elle avait rencontré Doroteja à la soirée du nouvel an et la blonde s'était auto-proclamée meilleure amie d'Hermione Granger. Pourtant Hermione l'appréciait beaucoup, mais son enthousiasme ne collait pas toujours avec son caractère parfois réservé. Hermione trimballait un certain mal-être depuis que Ron l'avait quitté et n'arrivait plus à s'ouvrir franchement et spontanément aux autres. Et son « histoire » avec Alexander ne l'avait pas aidé à lui faire remonter le moral.

\- Ginny, je n'ai aucune envie de sortir. J'ai l'impression que je vais fondre en larmes à chaque seconde qui passe.

\- Et bien justement. Tu te vois pleurer seule chez toi, un samedi soir à attendre un texto qui n'arrivera jamais ? Quoi qu'Alexander te dise ou fasse, cela ne te fera aucun bien. Aucun. Cette histoire est vouée à l'échec, je ne vais pas te le répéter tous les jours. Tu vis en Lettonie, ce mec ne quittera plus la Norvège. C'est une histoire sans lendemain.

Les larmes embuèrent les yeux d'Hermione. Ginny avait cruellement raison mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un infime espoir quant à son histoire. Pourquoi était-elle autant attachée à Alexander ? Qu'avait-il de spécial, hormis le fait qu'il lui avait apporté toute l'attention dont elle avait besoin et qui lui faisait défaut depuis sa rupture ?

\- Je vais tenter de l'appeler une dernière fois.

\- Hermione… écoute, appelle-le si ça te fait du bien, mais tu as intérêt à sortir et à aller à cette maudite fête. Je suis sûre que tu ne le regretteras pas, même si tu ne connais personne. Et puis je reste en ligne, comme ça si c'est la catastrophe, tu feras semblant d'avoir une vie !

Hermione lâche un petit rire et la déclaration de Ginny lui avait donné un peu plus de baume au cœur.

\- Merci Ginny. Pour tout. Je t'adore et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie. Je veux te voir heureuse. Et tu as le droit à ta part de bonheur. Il faut juste que tu ailles le chercher au bon endroit.

Elle salua Ginny et raccrocha. Son téléphone lui indiqua que 21 heures était passée de douze minutes et aucun message ou appel d'Alexander à l'horizon. Elle inspira profondément et alla se prépara nonchalamment pour aller à l'anniversaire d'un parfait inconnu chez qui elle avait été invitée par Doroteja.

A chaque pas, Hermione souffla. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi lasse de sa vie. Elle décida d'enfiler d'épais collants, une jupe haute, des bottines noires et un pull court. Elle ne ferait rien à ses cheveux déjà bouclés et se maquilla que très peu. Un regard vers le miroir lui indiqua qu'elle aurait aimé faire usage de la magie mais elle ne le pouvait pas : il était coutume à Riga de ne pas utiliser la magie. La moitié de la ville était moldue, l'autre moitié peuplée de cracmols. Rares, voire inexistants, étaient les sorciers qui peuplaient Riga. C'était pour cette raison qu'Hermione avait fui dans la capitale lettone. Une coupure nette et franche d'avec sa vie d'avant lui avait semblé plus que nécessaire.

Hermione ressentit le besoin soudain de rejeter un œil à son téléphone. Aucun message. Elle commençait à sentir la déception et la colère l'envahir et décida de rappeler pour la énième fois Alexander.

Une première sonnerie retentit et ce fût durant la seconde qu'il décrocha. Pendant un dixième de seconde, Hermione sentit une vague de soulagement dans ses entrailles. Vague qui termina par provoquer un tsunami de stress lorsqu'elle perçu le rire cristallin d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

\- Allo, Hermione ?

\- Je t'ai envoyé des dizaines de messages coupa-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Euh... oui mais j'étais occupé. J'ai vu tes messages mais j'allais te répondre demain.

\- Demain ? Quand on envoie un message, on attend une réponse dès la lecture de celui-ci. Pourquoi demain ?

\- Parce-que j'étais occupé, dit-il très calmement.

Hermione attendit un instant la suite, mais Alexander ne dit rien de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de me répondre aujoud'hui ? demande Hermione dans un calme qu'elle avait bien du mal à maîtriser.

\- J'étais avec mes amis au bowling et là je prends un café avec eux.

\- Et tu n'as pas une seule minute pour m'écrire ou m'envoyer un message ?

\- Hermione, je suis avec mes amis.

\- Et alors ? Je ne suis pas importante à tes yeux pour que tu daignes me répondre ?

Hermione avait du mal à se maîtriser. Le stress, la colère et la déception commençaient à avoir raison d'elle-même et sans se rendre compte, elle haussait de plus en plus fort le ton.

\- Je pense que tu devrais te calmer et on se rappellera demain.

\- i ? Non mais tu plaisantes ? hurla-t-elle. J'ai eu du mal à te joindre tout l'après-midi et tu me dis ça ? Je ne comprends pas ta façon de gérer les choses, non ! On se parle tout de suite !

\- Hermione, on ne parle pas, tu me cries dessus.

\- Je te crie dessus car tu me fais tourner en bourrique ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, que tu veux que je vienne vivre avec toi en Norvège, mais que nous ne sommes pas un couple. Mais qui quitte sa vie sur des incertitudes ?! QUI ? Et là tu ne réponds pas à mes messages, tu es flou avec moi je ne comprends pas !

\- Hermione, je prends un café avec mes amis. On peut parler de ça demain ?

\- C'est important Alexander !

\- Mon café avec mes amis est aussi important, lui répondit-il toujours très calme.

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ALEXANDER !

Hermione lui raccrocha au nez et jeta son téléphone portable dans l'évier. Le visage rougi par la colère et les larmes, Hermione eût envie de courir dans sa chambre et y pleurer de tout son saoul. Puis mue par une colère sourde, elle ravala ses larmes, se nettoya le visage et décida d'aller à cette fête. Puisque personne sur cette planète n'avait envie de prendre soin d'elle, tant pis pour Alexander, au diable le souvenir de Ron : désormais, plus qu'une seule chose comptait désormais à ses yeux : elle-même.

Un dernier regard dans le miroir et Hermione pris ses clefs, son sac et son téléphone et se rendit à l'adresse indiquée dans le message de Doroteja.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le premier jet ! Drago vous manque ? Mais où se cache-t-il donc ? Et bien Hermione ne le sait pas encore et ne pense d'ailleurs même pas à lui. Pensez-vous qu'elle oubliera très vite Alexander ? La soirée d'anniversaire à laquelle Hermione se rendra lui réussira-t-elle ? Passera-t-elle un bon moment… ? Toutes les réponses à ces questions seront dans le second chapitre. Vous ne serez pas déçu.e.s :)_


	2. Joyeux anniversaire Aivars !

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir ! J'ai été également ravie de voir que l'histoire a été mise en favorites :)

**Il est vrai que j'aimerais beaucoup plus avoir de vos retours**, savoir ce que vous en pensez et si cela vous plaît ?

Je publie avec des jours d'avance la suite, j'avais trop hâte d'introduire l'un de nos personnages principaux... **et le préféré** ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Réponse aux **Reviews Anonymes** :

Superstar12 : ma première reviewe, merci et hâte que tu lises la suite :)

FanofDM : Je ne l'aime pas non plus :p J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, car Hermione semble l'avoir oublié...

noname : je préfère aussi les dramione, alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira davantage ;)

* * *

3%. Voilà ce qu'indiquait son téléphone. Et elle n'était pas encore arrivée à destination.

Le tramway était vide et le froid lui faisait regretter son choix de tenue. Ginny avait eu raison. A peine fût-elle sortie de chez elle qu'elle se sentit plus légère et moins en colère. Sortir lui fit un bien fou. Jusqu'à ce qu'un couple entra dans la rame. L'humeur d'Hermione en pâtit aussitôt. La bouteille de vin qu'elle avait apporté avec n'arrêta pas de lui glisser des bras.

1%. Hermione n'avait pas retenu par cœur l'adresse à laquelle elle devait se rendre et se demanda si tout cela n'était pas un signe de Merlin pour lui éviter de vivre une soirée rasoir et nullissime. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête et sa colère était retombée comme un soufflet. Un tour en transport lui avait fait assez de bien pour se calmer mais pas assez pour lui remonter entièrement le moral. Elle aspirait à nouveau à rentrer chez elle mais se força à relire l'adresse.

La prochaine station semblait être celle de sa destination. Deux minutes plus tard, elle descendit de la rame et traversa la rue. Le numéro 86 de la rue face à elle, elle trouva la porte fermée et ne sut pas à quel nom sonner.

Elle tenta d'appeler Doroteja mais celle-ci ne répondit pas au téléphone. Elle tourna la tête pour voir si personne ne semblait entrer dans l'immeuble mais la rue était plutôt déserte.

Elle trouva ici le signe qu'il fallait faire machine arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendu un bruit de sonnette de porte. Une femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle parlait en russe et alluma une cigarette. Hermione tenta le coup.

\- Excusez-moi…

La jeune femme expira sa fumée de sa bouche et de son nez et tendit le coup pour l'écouter. Elle semblait jauger Hermione avec méfiance.

\- Je… j'ai été invité à une fête ici, mais mon amie ne répond pas…

\- Qui est ton amie ?

\- Euh… elle s'appelle Doroteja.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina et elle lui fit un sourire.

\- Ah mais oui, attend on va sonner, la fête est au 5ème étage.

La jeune femme lança quelques mots à son amie, cachée dans la pénombre de la cour intérieure et sonna à l'interphone. Elle ne comprit que le prénom « Doroteja » et une voix d'homme lui répondit brièvement.

L'amie de la jeune femme semblait avoir disparu, probablement partie à la recherche de la correspondante d'Hermione.

\- Te voilà enfin Hermione ! s'exclama une blonde bien plus âgée qu'elle qui descendait les escaliers en allant à sa rencontre.

La brune eût un peu de mal à la reconnaître, mais Doroteja semblait ne jamais avoir oublié le visage d'Hermione. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en retour et se sentit gênée par tant d'enthousiasme.

\- Tu as facilement trouvé ? Je suis tellement contente de te voir !

\- J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai trouvé deux filles en bas qui semblait te connaître, je n'avais plus de batterie sur mon téléphone…

Hermione suivit Doroteja et continua de grimper les escaliers. Elle entendait un gros brouhaha qui se rapprochait d'elle à chaque marche et il semblait qu'un groupe de personnes jouaient de la musique.

\- Tu vas voir, ce sont des gens un peu… barbants, mais tout le monde est gentil.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de qui ?

Doroteja s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Puis elle fit un sourire en lâchant un petit rire.

\- Je suis bête, je suis désolée. Ici, c'est chez Aivars. C'est son anniversaire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plutôt commun à Aivars d'inviter des amis, il aime toujours rencontrer de nouvelles personnes - surtout des étrangers. Tu verras, ses invités viennent de tous horizons différents !

Elle donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Hermione et continua à grimper les marches.

Arrivées au 5ème étage, Hermione pris quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Doroteja s'était déjà engouffrée à l'intérieur de l'appartement et tous les sens d'Hermione s'étaient mis en éveil à peine eût-elle franchi le seuil.

Elle retira son manteau et fût très surprise de voir à quoi ressemblait l'appartement.

Une bonne trentaine de personne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il y avait deux jeunes filles qui n'avait pas plus de seize ans, des parents, trois enfants dont un bébé et a priori, très peu de personnes de son âge.

Une odeur de curry indien mélangé à de l'encens embaumait l'appartement depuis le vestibule. Dès l'entrée, Hermione tombait sur un long couloir. Tout de suite à gauche, se trouvait la cuisine, petite, comme enfoncée dans la pierre et peu lumineuse, mais également les toilettes. Au bout du couloir, tout droit, semblait se trouver la grande pièce de vie de l'appartement. Une très belle hauteur sous plafond, mais également trois grandes et larges fenêtres qui donnaient sur la station de tramway encore illuminée des décorations de fin d'années que la municipalité n'avait pas encore daigné retirer.

En retirant son manteau, le regard des jeunes filles mineures ne lui échappa pas : les deux adolescentes toisaient ouvertement Hermione, mais sans un mot. Maquillées outrageusement, les bras croisés, elles étaient clairement retirées du reste du groupe Hermione sentit tout de suite un malaise à leurs présences. Elle accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau situé dans le couloir, tout près du buffet improvisé. Une dizaine de bouteilles de vins et autres alcools inconnus ornaient la table en bois, une grande marmite d'une sauce verte ressemblant à de la mélasse était posée au milieu et des assiettes de légumes cuisinées étaient disposées tout autour du plat qui semblait être le met principal. Elle déposa la bouteille qu'elle avait apporté et tenta de la disposer au milieu des autres. Les odeurs et la cuisine étaient très inhabituelles pour elle, mais ce qui intriguait le plus Hermione était le comportement de tous les invités.

Trois personnes jouaient de la musique et tous les adultes présents, y compris les enfants, semblaient tourner autour d'eux, comme en transe. Etait-ce une fête culturelle qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un spectacle intime ? Avaient-ils consommés des substances illicites ? Hermione n'eût pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que son téléphone vibra pour rendre l'âme.

Elle jeta un œil circulaire autour d'elle à la recherche de Doroteja, mais ne la trouva pas.

\- Bonjour, souffla une voix d'homme un peu trop proche de son oreille.

Elle sursauta légèrement et écarquilla les yeux face à son interlocuteur.

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi, on se connaît ? demanda-t-elle en reculant légèrement.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous poser la question. Anglaise, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, quelque peu incommodée par l'étrange sourire de cet inconnu.

\- Aivars, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main, pour la lui serrer.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Hermione, gênée. Oui, pardon, je m'appelle Hermione. Doroteja m'a invité ici, c'est votre anniversaire… alors… joyeux anniversaire !

Hermione tenta de lui sourire, mais elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et craignit de donner une fausse impression à son hôte.

\- Merci Hermione, dit-il avec un sourire franc. Je suis toujours ravi de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Tu as le buffet à ta disposition – tout est végétarien. Je suis passionné de cuisine indienne. Dans le salon, la plupart des invités s'essaient aux coutumes d'un pays que nous connaissons encore trop mal. Mais grâce à ma colocataire – qui est native du nord de l'Inde, je voyage presque tous les jours dans ce pays que je considère comme le mien.

Hermione tenta de lui sourire mais ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Elle se sentait trop mal à l'aise dans un endroit où elle ne connaissait ni les coutumes, ni les invités et détestait ressentir l'inconfort qu'elle vivait à cet instant. Elle était bien trop habituée à maîtriser sa vie de part en part pour accepter ce genre de situation.

Aivars prit congé d'elle poliment et parti rejoindre d'autres de ses invités en lui faisant promettre qu'ils discuteraient plus tard dans la soirée.

Mais n'était-ce pas le but de ce voyage loin de Londres et du tumulte de l'après-guerre ?

\- Ah, Hermione, te voici ! appela Doroteja en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Doroteja…

\- Tu peux m'appeler Teja – c'est mon petit surnom !

\- Teja, rectifia Hermione dans un sourire, aurais-tu un chargeur pour portable ? Je n'ai plus de batterie…

\- On va te trouver ça, dit-elle en la prenant par le bras. Viens par-là, suis moi, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

Hermione eut du mal à suivre Doroteja car l'appartement se retrouvait de plus en plus rempli de monde et il devait difficile de s'extirper non sans mal de ce long couloir.

Puis Hermione tilta – quelqu'un à lui présenter ?

\- Comment ça, Teja ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour lui faire face.

\- Je vais te présenter quelqu'un, il est comme toi !

\- Quelqu'un comme moi… ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…

Doroteja prit la main d'un homme et l'amena à elle pour faire face à Hermione.

\- Drago, coupa Doroteja en s'exclamant tout sourire, je te présente Hermione. Hermione je te présente Drago. C'est un sorcier, comme toi et il est anglais, comme toi ! Je vous laisse discuter, je reviens.

Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionna au ralenti et l'information pris quelques secondes de trop avant de comprendre que le seul et unique Drago Malefoy se trouvait à précisément à 2313,8 kilomètres de là où il devait précisément se trouver. Et accessoirement à 50 centimètres d'elle-même.

Drago Malefoy toisa légèrement Hermione, le visage absolument impassible et porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres. Hermione n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux et dû les cligner plusieurs fois. Consciente de ne plus maîtriser l'expression de son visage, elle referma la bouche ouverte de stupeur et recula légèrement pour mieux l'observer.

Il portait un jean sombre et un polo par-dessus une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux semblaient savamment être coiffés pour paraître décoiffés et ce look lui donnait l'air d'un gentil fils à maman alors que son regard montrait tout à fait le contraire. Droit comme un piquet, Hermione remarqua que ses épaules étaient bien plus larges que dans ses souvenirs

Que faisait Malefoy au pays des cracmols ? Loin de Londres et de l'Angleterre ? Cela faisait bien près de trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et au moins deux ans qu'elle n'avait plus du tout entendu parler de lui. A son procès, en 1999, elle ne l'avait pas même croisé lorsqu'elle avait témoigné en sa faveur.

Toutes ces questions restèrent sans réponses : Doroteja s'éclipsa pour les laisser seuls et Drago eût un dernier regard pour ses chaussures avant de se retourner et prendre part à une conversation de groupe, l'ignorant complètement comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Pas même un « bonjour » ou un « Granger » avec un signe de tête ? Elle lui avait plus que sauvé la mise lors de son procès et elle pensait – tout au mieux – être en termes cordiaux avec l'hériter Malefoy. Il ne l'avait ni même salué, ni même insulté. C'est à peine s'il l'avait regardé, comme s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Hermione ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Elle sentit ses poils se hérisser et un frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Elle était partagée entre l'aigreur et la contrariété.

Hermione, les bras ballants, ne savait ni quoi faire, ni où se mettre. Complètement choquée et totalement surprise par cette brève rencontre fortuite, elle se sentait complètement perdue. Doroteja revint à sa rencontre avec le chargeur de téléphone et Hermione s'en empara comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle trouva une prise dans le couloir, près du buffet et du porte-manteau et son téléphone prit quelques secondes avant de se rallumer. Hermione n'avait qu'une chose en tête, informer Ginny Weasley-Potter de la situation dans laquelle elle était.

[Hermione Granger dit :]

_« Gin', tu ne devineras jamais qui est là, au milieu de tous ces hippies à cette soirée de foldingues.»_

La réponse de Ginny ne se fit pas attendre et vit qu'elle écrivait déjà une réponse à Hermione.

[Ginny Weasley-Potter dit :]

_« Qui ?! »_

[Hermione Granger dit :]

_« Devine. »_

[Ginny Weasley-Potter dit :]

_« Mais qui ?! »_

[Hermione Granger dit :]

_« DE-VI-NE__EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"_

[Ginny Weasley-Potter dit :]

_« Je meurs sur ma chaise, dis-moi ! »_

[Hermione Granger dit :]

_« Tu ne devineras jamais »_

[Ginny Weasley-Potter dit :]

_« Brûle en enfer, tu m'énerves. »_

[Hermione Granger dit :]

_« Roooh, allez, un petit effort .. »_

[Ginny Weasley-Potter dit :]

"…"

[Hermione Granger dit :]

_« Arrête de faire la tête, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir… »_

[Ginny Weasley-Potter dit :]

_« QUI C'EST ?! »_

Hermione se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Elle anticipait la réaction de Ginny lorsqu'elle le lui annoncerait que le blond de l'enfer…

\- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.

L'intéressée se figea, l'index en l'air, prête à taper une dizaine de lettres sur son écran. Elle baissa le regard et se tourna vers la droite : Malefoy se servait un énième verre de vin rouge et était très concentré sur cette action. Imperturbable, il ne semblait ni remarquer Hermione, ni son air ahuri : ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites et son visage devenait de plus en plus en rouge, oubliant de respirer.

Le regard d'Hermione se concentra sur la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait elle-même apporté et le regarda. Il l'ignora superbement et s'en alla, laissant sur son passage un parfum masculin si subtil - une odeur fraiche, musqué, un mélange de cuir et de vieux bois - qu'elle en oublia durant une nanoseconde qui elle était et où elle se trouvait. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre contenance et de regarder ses chaussures pour reprendre sa concentration. Que venait-il de se passer ? Drago Malefoy venait-il réellement de prononcer son prénom ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Voulait-il lui parler ? Essayait-il d'engager la conversation avec elle ? Mais pourquoi avait-t-il dit _Hermione_ et non_ Granger_ ? Aurait-elle eu une hallucination auditive ? Cette scène avait-elle été complètement réelle ?

Elle chercha discrètement du regard Malefoy et le voyait très impliqué au milieu d'une conversation avec trois autres personnes, assis au milieu du canapé en velours. Hermione doutait réellement d'elle-même à cet instant. Etait-ce possible d'imaginer quelque chose semblant d'aussi réel ? Mais pourquoi ?

Hermione secoua la tête et regarda tout autour d'elle aussi subtilement se peut : personne ne semblait avoir fait attention à la scène et encore moins à elle.

Elle voulut se servir du buffet et son regard s'accrocha à celui la jeune fille de l'entrée accompagnée de son amie. Toutes deux toujours cachées dans un coin près de la porte d'entrée, elles se mettaient à toiser bien plus ouvertement Hermione en parlant à voix basse. L'une d'elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs en direction du salon. Hermione rougit et se sentait mal à l'aise d'être l'objet de cancans. Il était clair pour Hermione qu'elles n'étaient clairement pas venues chanter en rond autour d'un plat vegan.

Alors elle eut sa confirmation : Malefoy avait bel et bien prononcé son prénom. Trois fois. Son nom à elle.

* * *

_**Taaadaaaammmm**_ !

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous** ? ;)

Hâte de lire vos avis, même les plus constructifs !

A bientôt,

Enissa


	3. Le coup du siècle

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez tous bien !

**Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, vos favoris et alertes.** Je suis également très honorée de voir que les lectures sont diverses et variées : la fic est lue sur les cinq continents !

Je tiens également à m'excuser du retard qui n'était absolument pas prévu. Des soucis informatiques m'ont fait réécrire une bonne partie du chapitre – c'est là qu'on se remercie soi-même d'avoir écrit un plan solide. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et vous amusera autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire.

Pour commencer, ce chapitre est le plus long de la fiction : **22 pages Word** ! Impossible de le couper, car il ne se passe que sur quelques heures. Me pardonnerez-vous… ? :p

J'en profite pour faire passer une annonce : j**e recherche un/e beta reader pour cette fiction !** Je suis tellement concentrée dans l'histoire que je pense que beaucoup de choses peuvent m'échapper, outre l'orthographe et la grammaire. Me faire relire et également conseiller sur la cohérence et relever certaines erreurs m'intéresseraient fortement et **vous pouvez me contacter par reviews ou MP si cela vous intéresse** ? J'espère trouver quelqu'un ^^

Sur ce, nous nous retrouvons en bas de page )

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

Hermione était complètement déboussolée. Malefoy semblait souffler le chaud et le froid.

A peine s'était-elle remise du fait de le revoir ici, à Riga, à la même fête qu'elle – les probabilités étaient de 1 contre 184756 - le voilà à l'appeler par son prénom, sans la regarder et en l'ignorant à nouveau.

Elle le chercha du regard et il semblait toujours autant absorbé dans sa conversation avec deux personnes, inconnus au bataillon. Elle resta durant trois longues minutes à le fixer et il ne semblait pas du tout à sa recherche. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ?

Hermione décida d'aller dans le salon, à la recherche de Doroteja.

La blonde était en train de chanter au fond de la pièce, entourée d'un guitariste et d'un violoniste. Elle resta debout un instant avec d'autres invités à les regarder, puis attendit patiemment la fin de concert improvisé pour la prendre en aparté.

\- Teja, il y a quelque chose de prévu après cette fête ?

\- Je pense qu'avec le guitariste et sa copine, nous irons dans une boite de nuit brésilienne. Ça te tente ?

\- Ok, d'accord, dit-elle sans réfléchir. Tu penses qu'on s'en ira dans combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas… tu as l'air pressée de partir, dit-elle en riant, à voix basse.

Hermione se sentit coupable et préféra ne rien dire.

\- Entre nous, poursuivi Doroteja, cette fête est à chier - Hermione fit les yeux ronds devant tant de franchise. Je pense qu'on va bientôt s'en aller, dans une demi-heure a priori.

\- D'accord… Bon, je vais aller m'assoir dans ce coin en attendant.

Doroteja acquiesça et se fit happer par une autre invitée.

Elle prit place sur un fauteuil et observa ce qui se passa autour d'elle. Elle avait une vue directe sur Malefoy qui ne discutait plus. Il semblait regarder dans le vide, comme perdu dans ses pensées, entre plusieurs hommes d'âges murs qui conversaient entre eux.

Elle le détailla du regard. Malefoy avait bel et bien grandi, mûri. Les épaules larges, il semblait avoir pris du poids depuis Poudlard – ou des muscles, Hermione ne saurait le dire. Il avait un air sérieux sur le visage et sa tenue lui donnait un air très franchement différent de celui qu'il arborait durant son adolescence. Sa façon de s'habiller avait l'air de montrer qu'il souhaitait se fondre dans la masse : cela le rendait à la fois moins prétentieux, plus accessible. Mais sa façon d'agir avec elle l'intriguait. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi l'ignorait-il comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ?

Son téléphone vibra deux fois. Elle en oubliait Ginny.

Elle prit son portable et remarqua que Ginny lui avait laissé trois messages.

_[Ginny Weasley-Potter dit :]_

**C'est horrible ce que tu fais, dis-moi bon sang !**

_[Ginny Weasley-Potter dit :]_

**C'est le fantôme de Rogue ?**

_[Ginny Weasley-Potter dit :]_

**C'est Frankenstein ?!**

_[Hermione Granger dit :]_

**C'est Drago Malefoy.**

Hermione vit que Ginny reçu le message et le lu instantanément. Elle se mit à écrire et se ravisa. Puis l'écriture reprit.

_[Ginny Weasley-Potter dit :]_

**Tu plaisantes ? Malefoy ?!**

_[Hermione Granger dit :]_

**Je te le jure ! Je suis choquée !**

_[Ginny Weasley-Potter dit :]_

**OH MY GOD, par tous les trous de Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là-bas ? A la même fête que toi ? Tu crois que c'est un signe qu'on envoie ? Que tu as été mise sur son chemin pour le rechanger en fouine ?**

_[Hermione Granger dit :]_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'aimerais trop ! En toute mini, toute petite fouine hahahaha !**

_[Ginny Weasley-Potter dit :]_

**Je MEURS. Oh mon Dieu, j'en peux plus… Drago Malefoy !**

_[Hermione Granger dit :]_

**Ce n'est pas ça le pire ! Ce serpentard de mes deux m'ignore complètement. J'étais près du buffet en train de t'écrire et il se ramène derrière moi, puis prend un verre du vin que J'AI amené et il dit comme ça, tranquillement « Hermione, Hermione, Hermione » et il se barre. Non mais t'y crois à ça ?**

_[Ginny Weasley-Potter dit :]_

**IL T'A APPELÉ PAR TON PRÉNOM ?! Genre il s'est vraiment adressÉ À toi comme Ça ? Mais LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL**

**Il est fou ou quoi ?**

_[Hermione Granger dit :]_

**Je suis tout aussi choquée que toi !**

_[Ginny Weasley-Potter dit :]_

**Pourquoi je ne suis pas là T.T !**

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de s'empêcher d'hurler de rire et continua à écrire : c'est alors qu'elle senti la présence de quelqu'un près d'elle, s'asseyant sur une chaise. Elle releva la tête et remarqua qu'Aivars lui adressait un grand sourire.

\- Re-bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

\- Re-bonjour Hermione. Alors, comment se passe la soirée ?

\- Bien, bien…

Aivars jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de la pièce, un petit sourire énigmatique, puis se retourna vers Hermione après avoir détaillé sa jupe du regard et insisté plus que de raisons sur ses jambes.

« _C'était donc cela… _» Pensa-t-elle. La situation éclaircie, elle venait de comprendre son manège et les intentions moins amicales de son hôte envers elle-même. Toute timidité disparue, Hermione plaqua un air froid sur son visage.

\- Que penses-tu de l'appartement ? demanda-t-il pour faire la conversation.

\- C'est joli.

\- Tu fais quelque chose après la fête ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Sinon, tu vis seule ici à Riga ?

\- Non.

Aivars ne sembla pas s'offusquer des réponses tranchantes d'Hermione, qui ne le regardait déjà plus. Elle évitait soigneusement son regard tout en tirant sur sa jupe, très incommodée par ses coups d'œil furtifs mais remarqués. Elle détestait se faire considérer comme une biche à chasser.

Après quelques autres banalités échangées, Aivars quitta sa chaise et alla à la rencontre d'autres de ses invités, plantant là Hermione qui se retrouva à nouveau seule.

Elle jeta un énième regard à Malefoy, qui n'en avait toujours aucun pour elle.

\- Hermione, tu es prête à partir ?

\- Oui, dit-elle un peu trop rapidement.

\- Ok, et bien on va mettre nos manteaux et on ira à l'_Ocidental_. C'est top, tu verras.

Hermione acquiesça d'un sourire timide Doroteja s'éclipsa pour chercher ses autres amis et alla dans l'entrée prendre son manteau. Le départ de quelques invités avait fait tourner plusieurs têtes et Hermione profita de cet instant pour aller chercher sa propre veste. Elle se rendit compte rapidement que le vestibule était devenu impraticable : elle dû rester en arrière car trop de monde envahissait le vestibule. Doroteja et le couple d'amis riaient ensemble, décidés à terminer leur conversation.

Par le plus grand des malheurs, elle était restée debout sans bouger, tout près du canapé où était censé se trouver Malefoy, confortablement assis.

Gênée et ne sachant pas quoi faire si ce n'est les presser pour quitter les lieux, elle regarda autour d'elle et croisa les yeux azurs de Drago Malefoy qui la regardait intensément, sans cligner des yeux, faisant se ratatiner sur place Hermione qui venait d'être prise au dépourvue.

Elle sentait son visage devenir non pas rouge, mais violet de gêne.

Elle tenta de se donner contenance en cherchant où regarder ailleurs, pour l'ignorer comme il l'avait fait à son égard plus tôt dans la soirée. C'était visiblement peine perdue.

\- Et bien ? Tu as perdu ta langue Granger ?

Malefoy semblait ne plus vouloir l'ignorer à présent. Hermione lui jeta un regard en biais, n'arrivant pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je t'ai regardé toute la soirée dans l'espoir que tu me regardes, mais tu as visiblement décidé de m'ignorer totalement, dit-il.

Il fit un sourire en coin et bu une gorgée de ce maudit vin tout en la regardant. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur lui toute la soirée et elle savait qu'il l'avait complètement ignoré, non pas délibérément, mais comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Que racontait-il ? Quand avait-il eût un regard pour elle ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? cracha Hermione en croisant les bras, plus pour se protéger qu'autre chose.

\- Je suis déçu. Moi qui te pensait un tantinet évoluée… visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Drago sur une note un peu trop dramatique.

Il fit une fausse moue triste tout en se rasseyant et Hermione se pinça le nez en inspirant bien fort.

\- Désolée, je n'avais pas compris que tu t'essayais à la communication civilisée.

Il lâcha un rire et haussa les sourcils.

\- Et bien, nous en passons une bonne soirée… viens t'assoir ici – il tapota de la main le canapé à sa droite. Ce n'est pas agréable d'élever la voix pour converser, tu es trop loin.

Elle lui jeta un regard scrutateur, en plissant les yeux.

\- Je suis très bien ici, dit-elle, je ne vais pas tarder à m'en aller.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que _tes amis _ne sont pas très pressés, dit-il en jetant un regard en direction de Doroteja.

Celle-ci était toujours plongée dans une conversation qui la rendait hilare, ayant oublié Hermione et son invitation à sortir.

Hermione constata qu'il avait raison. Mais devait-elle s'assoir près de Malefoy ? Ne voulant pas paraître davantage gauche qu'elle ne l'était déjà à attendre debout sans rien faire, elle consenti à s'assoir sur le bord du canapé dans un geste maladroit. La grâce de Merlin ne l'ayant pas frappée, elle manqua de tomber du canapé et évita soigneusement le regard de Malefoy, qui pouffait de rire, visiblement moqueur. Cet instant embarrassant rendit Hermione encore plus raidie.

\- Bien, dit-il dans un sourire encore moqueur, alors que fais-tu à Riga ?

\- On va vraiment s'échanger des banalités, Malefoy ? dit-elle sur une note agressive pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Je te sens tendue, tu devrais prendre des infusions avant de dormir, je suis sûr que ça te ferait le plus grands des biens.

\- Merci, docteur, répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Mais je t'en prie, c'est un conseil d'amis.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder, le sourcil en l'air. Il observa sa montre et remis sa manche en place.

\- Et toi, que fais-tu à Riga ? Demanda Hermione, prise de curiosité.

Il la regarda et sourit.

\- Je veux bien te répondre, mais je ne trouve pas cela très fair-play de ta part d'exiger des réponses que tu ne donnes pas toi-même.

\- Je travaille ici, dit-elle pour couper court. Et toi donc ?

\- Je travaille également ici.

Hermione tourna la tête pour laisser échapper un soupir d'agacement. Sa gêne était si grande qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se radoucir. Elle était prise d'une agressivité et d'une impolitesse qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

\- Hermione, appela Doroteja, c'est bon on y va. Tu nous suis ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en plaquant un sourire sur son visage, dénotant foncièrement avec l'air qu'elle arborait une seconde plus tôt. Cela amusa Malefoy, que remarqua Doroteja.

\- Et toi Drago, que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pense rentrer, vu l'heure.

Il regarda à nouveau sa montre et semblait réfléchir.

\- C'est toi qui vois, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Mince, j'ai encore oublié… Hermione j'arrive, je prends mon écharpe et promis, on y va !

Elle planta Hermione en accourant vers la chambre d'Aivars, la laissant aux griffes de Malefoy.

\- Alors comme ça, on se couche à l'heure des poules ? demanda Hermione.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Laisse tomber, dit Hermione en balayant l'air d'une main.

\- Ah, je viens de comprendre… tu t'essayais à l'humour.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ai-je besoin de souligner que c'était lamentable ? ajouta-t-il.

Elle lui répondit d'un second regard noir.

Doroteja revint et Hermione se leva. Elle se demanda si elle devait saluer Malefoy et si elle allait le revoir. Après tout, ils avaient échangé des banalités plutôt cordiales –lorsque l'on prenait en compte leur passif - et avait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce que faisait Malefoy ici. Ayant une amie en commun, ils seraient susceptibles de se revoir…

\- Tu as raison Teja, dit-il, je vais sortir, ça me fera du bien. Vous allez où ?

\- À l'_Ocidental_, tu connais ?

\- Oui, je connais bien. Pas mal pour débuter la soirée.

Hermione le regarda, le sourcil levé et il passa devant elle pour sortir, sans même la regarder. Il laissa sur son passage cette odeur de musc et de bois qu'elle sentit pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Elle expira un peu trop fort à son goût, l'odeur s'installant subrepticement dans son esprit.

A la sortie de l'_Ocidental_, Hermione laissa l'air frais lui caresser le visage. Les joues rouges, elle avait bu beaucoup de trop de bière et de rhum pour un début de soirée, mais pas encore assez pour finir la tête dans la cuvette. Elle cherche un endroit où s'assoir et se remettre de ses émotions.

Sur la gauche, elle trouva un petit banc en pierre.

Elle avait tellement ri…

Elle passa une main sur son visage et sentit son cœur battre moins rapidement. Dehors, plusieurs groupes se formaient pour fumer et la majorité des adeptes de l'_Ocidental _étaient des brésiliens. Comment une si grande communauté sud-américaine pouvait se trouver ici à Riga ? Pourquoi faire ? Le Brésil était si attirant… ne mesuraient-ils pas la chance qu'ils avaient de venir d'un pays aussi captivant ?

Puis elle se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait de la même problématique que ce qu'elle vivait à son tour : combien de personnes sur cette planète rêveraient d'avoir sa place de citoyenne anglaise avec un pays aussi attirant alors qu'elle le fuyait à son tour… ?

Certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons…, marmonna-t-elle, quasi inconsciente de penser à voix haute.

Elle leva les yeux, voulant s'assurer d'avoir été discrète, mais personne ne fit attention à elle. Elle remarqua Malefoy, sortant de l'_Ocidental _qui porta une cigarette à sa bouche. Il l'alluma d'un briquet, se confondant totalement à la masse de moldus et cracmols qui l'entouraient. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de sa cigarette - après s'être assuré de l'avoir bien allumée - son regard se porta directement sur Hermione, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Insondable, Hermione rougit et détourna le regard, tout en se passant une main dans le cou.

Cette soirée était totalement surréaliste. Rencontrer Malefoy à une fête improbable, aller faire la fête en sa compagnie, rien n'avait de sens.

Elle remarqua Doroteja avec un énième homme au bras : ce dernier était clairement intéressé par elle. Son amie riait à gorge déployée – était-ce là une façon de flirter ? – et avait bien envie de rire comme elle. Elle trouvait Doroteja tellement sûre d'elle-même, pleine de vie et prenant tout ce qui se passe à la légère. Totalement le contraire d'Hermione. Et c'était bien là le nœud du problème.

Hermione n'était pas pleine de vie.

Cette soirée avant mis en lumières tellement de choses en elle. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop coincée, inintéressante et tellement peu courageuse. Elle avait pourtant ri toute la soirée avec Teja qui, elle, n'avait pas peur du ridicule. Elle lançait de nombreux coups d'œil vers Malefoy qui buvait tantôt seul au bar ou faisant connaissance avec divers jeunes femmes. Mac, le guitariste de la fête d'Aivars, dansait avec sa compagne et ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Elle les enviait beaucoup. D'autant plus que ce qui la frappa était le déclaage complet entre ce qu'ils semblaient vivre et ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ron.

Parfois, Mac partageait une danse avec Doroteja sous les regards amusés d'Hermione et de sa copine, notamment lorsqu'ils s'essayaient à la capoeira. Hermione leur souligna qu'ils ressemblaient bien plus à des sumos qu'à des danseurs et ils repartaient pour un nouveau fou rire.

Elle continuait de chercher Malefoy du regard qui semblait papillonner partout dans la boite de nuit, bien loin d'eux. Puis elle le remarqua, partageant une danse avec une belle femme noire, grande, avec un beau sourire remarquable à des dizaines de mètres. Elle avait clairement l'air bien plus âgée qu'eux et elle fût fascinée par tant de grâce. Lorsqu'il fit tourner sa partenaire sur elle-même, il remarqua le regard d'Hermione et lui fit un discret clin d'œil qu'elle perçut. L'alcool dans le sang et l'allégresse du moment aidant, elle lui répondit d'un sourire franc.

Se remémorer la soirée la fit sourire et elle tendit les jambes pour les étirer. Le banc en pierre se lequel elle s'était assise n'était pas confortable et bascula la tête en arrière pour faire craquer son dos endolori.

\- Petite nature, entendit Hermione derrière elle.

Elle sursauta. Malefoy expira une bouffée de sa cigarette et en se retournant, Hermione pris la fumée sur le visage et toussa fortement. Il ria doucement et elle fit un geste de la main pour dissiper le nuage qui s'était formé autour d'elle.

\- Tu imites les moldus maintenant, dit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi, ça te gêne ? Ou les méprises-tu ?

Hermione eût un rire qui se voulait sarcastique.

\- Non mais c'est le cracmol qui se fout du moldu !

Malefoy pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de rire tandis qu'Hermione lâcha un « Oh ! » en portant une main à sa bouche. Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent vers elle et quelques regards réprobateurs la fusillaient. Bien que beaucoup de cracmols peuplaient Riga, il était un fait notoire de ne jamais faire référence à la sorcellerie ou au monde magique en public. L'utilisation même de la magie était prohibée et ce, dans tout le pays.

\- Dans le genre lourdaude…, commença Malefoy dans un sourire.

\- Par pitié, ne termine pas cette phrase, répondit Hermione le regard fuyant et gênée au plus haut point.

Malefoy termina sa cigarette et l'écrasa par terre avant de s'assoir sur le banc sur lequel se trouvait Hermione, une jambe de chaque côté.

Hermione se crispa davantage, clairement intimidée par cette proximité.

\- Quelle classe, dit-elle en se concentrant sur le mégot de cigarette à terre. La planète te remercie.

\- Je connais bien cet endroit, dans moins d'une heure ils fermeront boutique et ils balayeront tous les mégots et autres déchets comme chaque soir. Ils recyclent également leurs déchets.

\- Tu connais le recyclage ?!

\- Je suis un sorcier, pas un troll des montagnes.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, trouvant la réplique étrangement très drôle.

\- C'est vraiment très bizarre de te voir ici, dit Hermione.

\- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment – c'est un compliment à ta façon, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en riant, arrachant un second sourire de la part d'Hermione.

Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle avait envie de rire. La nervosité la faisait sourire comme une abrutie et il était hors de question pour elle d'autant perdre le contrôle face à Malefoy.

\- Bon, je suppose qu'on ne va pas coucher là. Je vais voir Teja, dit Hermione en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de son amie qui la remarqua et la présenta à son – très supposé – futur amant d'une nuit.

\- Je pense que Mac et sa copine vont rentrer. Tu veux faire quelque chose d'autre ? demanda la blonde.

\- Je ne sais pas trop où nous pourrions aller, l'_Ocidental _va bientôt fermer, répondit Hermione en jetant un œil à l'entrée.

\- Je connais un endroit… Drago nous suit ?

Hermione chercha Malefoy du regard : il semblait avoir un téléphone portable qu'il regardait et cela l'étonna profondément. Comment avait-il pu se fondre autant dans la masse et s'accommoder d'une vie sans magie ? A qui parlait-il ? Quelle vie Malefoy menait-il ici ?

\- Aucune idée…

\- Je vais le lui demander.

**..0x0x0x0x0x0x..**

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu râles, demanda Harry en mangeant une pomme, adossé au mur de la cuisine.

Ginny s'excitait sur son téléphone portable et releva la tête, surprise de voir son mari.

\- Quoi.. ? Non, je ne râle pas… enfin, si. Hermione ne me réponds pas !

Elle fit une moue qui arracha un sourire niais à Harry.

\- Et alors ?

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne me répond pas ! Nous étions en train de parler et d'un coup, elle n'est plus connectée et ne lis plus mes messages depuis au moins deux heures…

\- Il est près de minuit, chérie. Elle s'est peut-être endormie ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-elle sûre d'elle.

\- Je vais te confisquer ton téléphone si tu continues comme ça ! gronda Harry avec un sourire.

Elle le regarda et consentit à poser son téléphone sur la table.

\- Elle me manque beaucoup, soupira-t-elle. Je m'ennuie sans elle, ici…

\- Merci pour moi…, répondit Harry, légèrement vexé.

\- Arrête. J'ai l'impression de la perdre un peu plus chaque jour.

Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

\- Mais non, tu es trop dramatique….

Ginny lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Tu penses qu'elle rentrera à Londres ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je l'espère…, souffla-t-il.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Harry prit un tabouret pour s'y assoir.

\- On n'échange presque plus que des banalités. Je l'ai appelé plus tôt dans la soirée, elle était clairement déçue de m'avoir. Elle s'attendait à recevoir un appel d'Alexander.

\- Qui est Alexander ?

\- Un énième mouchoir en papier pour Hermione.

\- Je vois…

\- Je m'inquiète pour elle. Depuis sa rupture, elle nous file entre les doigts.

Elle préféra ne pas lui parler de l'épisode Malefoy : Harry se faisait déjà assez de mouron pour elle.

\- Ginny… Je sais ce que tu ressens. Ma meilleure amie est au bout de l'Europe, mon meilleur ami au bout du monde. Il faut qu'on s'y fasse. C'est terminé entre eux et tout ce que l'on peut espérer est de garder nos amitiés avec chacun d'entre eux intactes. Et Ron n'est pas n'importe qui pour Hermione. Ils se connaissaient depuis près de 10 ans… ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Elle a abandonné beaucoup de choses pour lui. Elle a besoin de retrouver, ou plutôt se trouver je dirais…

\- Tu as raison, mon cœur. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

\- Moi non plus. Propose-lui de venir nous voir ?

Ginny soupira.

\- Je lui ai déjà proposé cela la semaine dernière, elle a refusé. Elle se sent encore mal à l'aise ici.

\- Elle a encore du mal à tourner la page, Gin'.

\- Mais ça fait près d'un an maintenant ! Et elle a rencontré un autre mec !

\- Ça se passe bien avec lui… ?

\- Non… pas du tout même.

Harry baissa la tête : cela lui faisait mal au cœur d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelles. Hermione ne méritait pas cela.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Ron la quitte le jour de notre mariage et tout ce qui a un rapport avec notre couple doit lui faire du mal.

\- Mais quel imbécile aussi, dit Ginny à propos de Ron, en tapant du poing sur la table. Maintenant, il se pavane en slip de bain accompagné de sa plante blonde aux quatre coins du Commonwealth.

Elle se saisit de la Gazette un instant, le temps de voir la photo de couverture qui en mouvement : Ron et sa nouvelle copine souriaient à pleines dents, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ginny jeta le journal au milieu du plan de travail.

\- Dire que je travaille pour ce torchon !

\- Gin', n'en veut pas à ton frère. Leur couple allait mal et…

\- Mais la quitter comme ça ?!

Elle soupira à nouveau et tenta de se calmer.

\- Tu as raison. Mais je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie à cause de mon frère.

Ils baissèrent la tête en silence, chacun se laissant aller à ses propres pensées.

\- Tu crois qu'ils se remettront ensemble ? demanda Ginny.

Harry leva la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Pour être honnête, c'est ce que j'espère au plus profond de moi-même. Mais en toute objectivité, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. Ni même souhaitable pour chacun d'entre eux, répondit-il.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ron a besoin de légèreté pour se sentir exister. Hermione, quant à elle, a besoin d'un défi à relever.

**..0x0x0x0x0x0x..**

La musique électronique plaisait à Hermione. Abandonnée par Malefoy et Doroteja, elle était seule au milieu de la piste, se mouvant légèrement pour ne pas paraître coincée. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller au rythme du morceau mixé par le DJ résident. Un grand écran diffusait des images saccadées, en boucle, comme pour hypnotiser la foule.

Elle se détendit de plus en plus, moins intimidée qu'au début de la soirée et c'était pour elle la première fois qu'elle dansait seule. Personne aux alentours ne semblait vouloir se moquer d'elle ou même faire attention à elle. Elle se mit à danser avec plus d'entrain, s'amusant franchement en tête à tête avec elle-même.

Sans se rendre compte, elle bouscula quelqu'un et se retourna pour s'excuser.

\- Pardon, je ne vous avais pas… Malefoy ?

\- Continue, je ne veux pas te déranger en pleine extase, dit-il en souriant en coin.

Hermione se retourna et raidit comme un piquet. Hors de questions pour elle de danser sous le regard moqueur de Malefoy… sous son regard tout court. Mais s'arrêter ainsi lui donnerait la puce à l'oreille. Elle ne voulait qu'il pense qu'il l'intimidait.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Teja qui croisa Hermione.

\- Oui…

Elle jeta un regard à Drago et ses yeux allèrent de l'un à l'autre avant que son sourire ne se fige.

\- Bon, dit-elle mal à l'aise, je vais aller dans la salle latino et je vous laisse…ici.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui noyait son sourire dans un énième verre, la tête tournée.

Etait-ce si évident que quelque chose d'indéfinissable se passait entre eux ?

**..0x0x0x0x0x0x..**

\- Ginny, va te coucher maintenant.

\- Je l'appelle une dernière fois !

Harry s'approcha de Ginny, lui arracha le portable des mains et l'éteignit.

\- Elle ne te répondra plus à cette heure-ci enfin !

Ginny capitula et laissa tomber.

\- C'est ridicule, Gin'. Il faut que tu apprennes à prendre les choses comme elles sont. Et comme elles le deviennent.

\- Je n'aime pas le changement.

\- Merci, je l'ai remarqué depuis des mois…

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre à coucher.

\- Tu as cette obsession de vouloir que les choses redeviennent comme avant, mais ça ne sera plus le cas. Vis avec.

\- D'accord, papa, dit-elle en marmonnant.

Harry lui fit les gros yeux et elle arrêta.

\- Et surtout, ne cherche pas à rabibocher ton frère et Hermione.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le fasse, chacun à des milliers de kilomètres ?

\- Ron vient d'envoyer un hibou – il est d'ailleurs encore dans la chambre, attendant ma réponse.

Ginny lui lâcha la main et le regarda très étonnée.

\- Il rentre en Angleterre le mois prochain. Définitivement.

**..0x0x0x0x0x0x..**

Hermione finissait son verre de rhum et soda. Elle jeta le gobelet et se mouvait sur la piste, avec un déhanché plus enflammé. Se sentant plus intrépide – l'orgueil aidant – elle tenta d'ignorer la présence de Drago probablement deux mètres derrière elle.

Un discret regard derrière elle lui indiqua qu'il était finalement à 40 centimètres de son dos.

Elle déglutit, ne sachant pas si elle devait prendre de la distance ou au contraire, pousser le bouchon plus loin.

Sans qu'il ne la touche, Hermione sentait sa chaleur dans son dos. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais il lui semblait que Malefoy tentait une approche, discrète.

Un mouvement plus tard, elle frôla son corps et sa hanche buta contre sa ceinture. La main de Malefoy balaya le dos d'Hermione, avant qu'il ne la lâche, la sentant se crisper tellement fort qu'elle s'arrêta de bouger.

Hermione se racla la gorge – inutilement vu le bruit – et se donna contenance en dépoussiérant son épaule pour se dégager de lui.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, je pense que je vais commencer à partir, dit-elle en criant à Drago pour qu'il l'entende.

Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la main en la rapprochant de son oreille, lui signifiant qu'il ne l'entendait pas.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, pour lui parler à l'oreille. Il eût un mouvement vers elle et la tint par la taille, pile à sa chute de reins, comme pour l'approcher davantage et ainsi mieux l'entendre.

\- Je vais y aller, répéta-t-elle, surprise de cette étrange proximité.

Il acquiesça en guise de réponse et se débarrassa de son verre à son tour. Hermione jugea qu'il allait certainement la raccompagner.

Son jugement était bon.

«_ Cher jeune couple marié, _

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Ici, tout se passe à merveilles. J'ai fait le tour du pays et j'ai vécu de beaux moments. _

_Je suppose que vous avez vu la Gazette du Sorcier. Je ne pensais pas y faire la Une ! Carla a été ravie d'y être…_

_J'aurais aimé vous dire qu'elle vous salue chaleureusement, mais elle et moi c'est terminé. Je pensais avoir rencontré une belle âme, mais elle n'était pas vraiment celle que je croyais être. _

_J'ai préféré me séparer d'elle plutôt que de continuer à vivre quelque chose de trop superficiel… _»

\- Il lui a fallu autant de temps pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était qu'une bécasse ?

\- Ginny !

\- Quoi ? C'est mon frère, je peux critiquer sa copine et tu ne peux pas me traiter de jalouse.

Harry secoua la tête, excédé par les réactions de sa femme.

« _… J'ai voulu vous écrire pour vous annoncer mon retour en Angleterre. Vous me manquez tous et j'estime avoir été au bout de mon voyage. _

_Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions vis-à-vis de ma carrière d'Auror et, même si j'ai adoré ce que je faisais, je pense me concentrer davantage sur quelque chose qui m'anime et qui est beaucoup moins dangereux._

_J'ai déjà écrit à Georges pour lui proposer de l'assister à la boutique. Il a dit qu'il serait ravi de partager cela avec moi mais que je pouvais prendre le temps qu'il faudra pour peser le pour et le contre…_ »

\- Après tant d'années d'études, il veut jeter tout cela à la poubelle ? demanda Ginny, plus étonnée que réprobatrice.

\- J'ai été franchement surpris de cette décision également.

«_ …quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais en discuter avec vous et avoir vos avis sur la question, notamment à mon retour mi-février prochain. Ne prévenez pas maman et papa, je ne suis pas prêt à leur dire ce que je compte faire… _»

\- Maman va le trucider, dit Ginny.

\- J'en ai bien peur…

« _Serait-il possible que vous m'accueilliez quelques temps à mon arrivée ? Je ne veux pas me faire trucider par maman après ce long périple…_ »

\- Bah voyons ! lâcha Ginny.

«_ J'attends votre retour et saluez tout le monde de ma part (sans dire que je rentre !). Ron W._ »

**..0x0x0x0x0x0x..**

Sur le quai, Hermione son tramway pour rentrer chez elle, Drago ne la lâchant pas du regard.

\- Tu veux venir boire un verre chez moi ?

_« Euh… what_ ?! » Hermione se concentrait pour ne pas perdre la face.

\- Il est déjà tard, je commence à fatiguer et je n'habite pas à côté.

_« Mais dis-lui d'aller se faire voir, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demande de venir chez lui ?! Pour me tuer ? » _pensa Hermione avec ses derniers neurones en état de marche.

Si tu fatigues, tu pourras toujours dormir chez moi, proposa Drago.

\- Ah oui ? Et je dormirais où, exactement ?

\- Dans le salon : j'ai un canapé-lit.

Un bus passa, éclairant momentanément leurs visages. Il était insondable. Et Hermione avait du mal à soutenir le regard.

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il mijotait et elle avait clairement du mal à se dire qu'il l'invitait – très sournoisement – à s'envoyer en l'air avec lui.

Hors de question pour elle de perdre la face : il fallait qu'elle y mette du doigté pour s'extirper de là.

\- Je n'ai pas mon pyjama _Hello Kitty_. Et je ne dors jamais sans mon pyjama _Hello Kitty_, dit-elle moqueuse, sans sourire.

Elle ne détourna le regard, les litres d'alcool dans le sang lui donnant une audace sans nom.

Drago ne sembla pas se démonter, la fixant toujours droit dans les yeux. Hermione quant à elle, sentait lourdement la fatigue et l'alcool annihiler toute pensée cohérente.

\- Je suis certain d'avoir un pyjama ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à _Bobo Cathy_…

_\- Hello Kitty_, corrigea-t-elle.

\- …_Hello Kitty_, répéta-t-il.

\- J'en doute. C'est mon pyjama fétiche.

\- Et que se passe-t-il si tu ne dors pas avec ?

\- Merlin viendra hanter mes nuits pendant 100 ans.

\- Merlin est gentil, ce serait un honneur pour toi.

\- Merlin a genre 1000 ans ou plus, il doit être en état de décomposition…

\- J'ai froid et j'ai envie d'un autre verre. Offert par la maison, coupa Malefoy.

\- Ah oui, d'accord…, dit Hermione en lâchant son sac devant l'entrée de l'appartement de Malefoy, mi-amusée, mi-dégoûtée de s'être fait prendre pour la dernière des imbéciles.

Sans savoir comment, Hermione s'était retrouvée en route vers chez Drago, sillonnant la ville en transports en communs. Un véritable trou spatio-temporel semblait s'être formé dans son esprit. A quel moment avait-elle accepté ? Quel chemin avaient-ils pris ? Qu'a-t-il pu dire pour la convaincre de le suivre ?

Drago lui tourna le dos et il semblait clairement amusé par la situation. Hermione le toisa, l'alcool faisait de moins en moins d'effet et la gêne reprenant le dessus sur la maitrise de son corps.

L'appartement de Drago ne comportait qu'une pièce et était en fait un studio : un salon composé d'un canapé-lit et _rien d'autre_.

L'issue de la soirée semblait être plus que claire.

\- Plutôt spartiate pour un Malefoy… dit-elle en entrant dans le studio, balayant d'un regard la pièce.

\- Quitte à vivre une nouvelle vie, autant la vivre le plus simplement possible.

Hermione ne crut pas seul instant à son baratin.

\- Mais bien sûr…

\- Tu as faim ? J'ai une salade dans la cuisine, si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi pas, cela accompagnera le verre promis. Je crois que j'en ai besoin.., ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Drago s'absenta un instant puis revint avec deux assiettes qu'il déposa sur la petite table à manger qu'il avait.

\- Merci, c'est charmant, dit Hermione sarcastique. Où est l'alcool promis, « _offert par la maison_ » ?

\- Ah... je ne t'ai pas dit, dit Malefoy faussement gêné. Je n'ai plus de boisson… J'ai de l'eau…

\- Je te demande pardon, coupa Hermione légèrement agacée.

\- …du robinet. Ça fera l'affaire ? demanda-t-il, ignorant son regard assassin.

Malefoy semblait se délecter de la situation et Hermione n'appréciait pas d'être prise pour la reine des goules.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? dit-elle en restant debout, pendant que Drago prenait place à table.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli, cette attitude Granger. Faisons honneur à ma salade, je te prie.

_« Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, ta salade… ?_ » pensa-t-elle très fort.

Il commença à manger son plat, alors qu'Hermione était toujours debout près de la table, estomaquée de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement pour une idiote. Alors qu'il dégustait sa salade, Hermione consentit, non sans mauvaise humeur, à prendre place face à Drago et se rendit compte qu'elle partageait un repas en tête pour la première fois de sa vie avec son plus grand ennemi de toujours.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, le visage dénué de toute expression et se sentit cramoisie au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait du regard son visage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'elle se souvint que Malefoy était un excellent legilimens. Se rappelant que la magie était interdite d'usage, elle se calma peu à peu et décida d'entamer ce qu'il avait cuisiné, lui donnant quelque chose à faire de ses mains.

\- Que penses-tu des nouvelles directives de Shacklebolt ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Que veux-tu que j'en pense ?

\- Je te demande ton avis. A moins que tu n'aies aucun avis, ce qui serait d'ailleurs très étonnant de ta part.

Hermione s'était éloignée de la vie politique du Ministère de la Magie et ne suivait plus trop ce qui s'y passait. Ses connaissances lui avaient fait défaut depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre.

\- Je trouve que c'est un excellent Ministre de la Magie. Un bien fou pour la communauté sorcière, surtout grâce à ses idées progressistes.

Drago eut un petit rire avant de termina son plat.

\- Vraiment, demanda-t-il moqueur.

\- Oui, vraiment, dit Hermione sans se démonter, vexée de le voir se moquer d'elle.

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu naïve ?

Hermione fonça les sourcils et eût un mouvement de recul, ne comprenant pas où Malefoy voulait en venir.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Hermione sur la défensive.

\- Tu trouves vraiment Shacklebolt « progressiste » ? C'est de l'humour ?

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Je trouve ta façon de penser totalement illogique…, dit Drago en posant ses couverts au milieu de son assiette avant de se prendre les mains tout en posant les coudes sur la table.

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ?

\- Il n'y a rien de plus conservateur que Shacklebolt, déclara-t-il, très sérieux.

Hermione eût un rire sans joie et croisa les bras.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Ah oui ? Pour quelqu'un de progressiste, je trouve cela très curieux que plus de 90% des directeurs de département soient des hommes d'âges mûrs et tous d'ascendance sang-pur. Le reste est d'ascendance sang-mêlé, aucun d'ascendance moldue. Et il n'y a qu'une femme parmi eux tous.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il s'agit d'un malheureux concours de circonstance… dit Hermione, franchement étonnée et peu sûre d'elle-même.

Hermione avait une grande estime de Shacklebolt et elle n'était pas prête à le voir autrement qu'en homme simple, loyal et juste. La déclaration de Drago l'avait quelque peu ébranlée.

\- Et que penses-tu de la loi de Quarters ?

\- Je… je ne la connais pas, dit Hermione du bout des lèvres, déstabilisée par les connaissances de Malefoy qu'elle n'avait clairement pas.

Etonnant… Il me semblait pourtant que tu t'étais orientée vers le département de la justice magique, dit-il moqueur. N'est-ce pas là ton domaine ?

Elle le dévisagea et resta silencieuse. Qu'en savait-il ?

\- Et bien notre bon vieux Newton Quarters nous a pondu une loi encore plus restrictive pour les elfes de maison. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les elfes de maison ne seront pas libérables par leurs familles. Ils seront associés à la famille servie jusqu'à la fin de leur existence. Shacklebolt a validé cette loi lui-même.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Absolument pas. Tu m'as l'air complètement dépassée par ce qui se passe dans le monde, dit Drago, totalement condescendant.

Hermione eût l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de toutes ces informations ? Elle ne s'était que peu intéressée par la politique depuis sa rupture avec Ron et il semblait que le monde plongeait dans un véritable chaos qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Malefoy avait débarrassé la table et s'était assis sur le canapé-lit déjà ouvert, prêt à se jeter sous les couvertures.

Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux qu'il ne remarqua pas et il éteignit la lumière, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans le noir alors qu'elle était toujours à table. Elle distinguait son ombre et le bruit de couverture lui signifia qu'il s'était couché.

Sans aucune cérémonie, Malefoy était allongé dans son lit, à deux mètres d'elle. Hermione était paralysée. Que devait-elle donc faire ? Comment agir ?

\- Merci de nous avoir plongés dans le noir, dit Hermione en essayant d'avoir une voix assurée, comme si la situation était normale.

\- De rien. C'est mieux pour dormir.

\- Ah oui ? Et je suis censée faire quoi ?

\- Dormir.

_« Quelle réponse cinglante… mais what the fuck »_, pensa Hermione.

Elle se demanda si elle devait également dormir dans le lit ou partir en courant. Il s'agissait pour elle d'une situation plus qu'inédite. Quelle aventure, pensa-t-elle. Et un déclic se fit.

N'était-ce pas le but de tout son voyage ? Doroteja le lui avait conseillé, dans le club brésilien. «_ Lâche toi Hermione et vis ta vie, ne réfléchis pas ! _» lui avait-elle dit entre deux rires. Ces mots l'avaient profondément marqué. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Hermione s'était imposé un rythme de vie soutenu, basé sur le travail et ne laissant place à aucun hasard. Jamais elle n'avait agi stupidement tous ses choix avaient été maîtrisés, choisis. Elle ne s'était lâchée qu'auprès de Ron. Mais ses sentiments et son attachement malsain avaient eu raison d'elle. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie réellement libre de ses choix. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle décida de faire fi de sa pudeur, en n'ayant pas froid aux yeux.

Du moins, elle essaya.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva de sa chaise.

Ses jambes n'arrivaient pas à la soutenir, quand bien même elle n'avait que deux mètres à faire à pied.

Elle inspira profondément et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

Elle humecta ses lèvres et inspira à nouveau.

Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures, puis s'allongea, plus crispée que jamais.

Elle était maintenant allongée dans le même lit que Drago Malefoy et elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle sentait son parfum, tellement fort, tellement attirant. Ses organes dansaient la conga et elle était à deux doigts de vomir son cœur, tant l'anxiété lui chatouillait les entrailles. Le silence était presque pesant. Elle respira si fort du nez qu'elle eût l'impression que sa narine gauche jouait un solo de trompette. Elle ferma les yeux, gênée d'être l'autrice d'un bruit trop peu reluisant.

Drago, lui, ne bougeait pas. Etait-il endormi ? Etait-t-il éveillé ? Elle n'osait plus bouger. Gauche ? Droite ? Où devait-elle poser ses mains ?

Elle décida de les croiser et de les poser sur son ventre, ne sachant pas quoi en faire et ayant totalement oublié leur utilité.

**..0x0x0x0x0x0x..**

Ginny passa de la crème dans ses mains puis se saisit de sa baguette et éteignit la lumière.

\- Harry, tu dors ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Si tu dormais tu ne m'aurais pas répondu.

Harry grogna en guise de réponse et se retourna à contre cœur vers sa femme.

\- Quoi, _encore_ ?

\- Rien, je voulais un câlin, dit-elle mutine.

\- Allez, viens là…

Une fois lovée dans les bras de son mari, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de gigoter.

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi je t'ai demandé de m'épouser ? demanda Harry. Ça ne me revient franchement pas.

Ginny lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en guise de réponse.

\- Le retour soudain de Ron est trop bizarre. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Gin'…, dit-il dans un énième soupir.

\- Ça me chiffonne un peu… dit-elle, pensive.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Ginny, DORS !

**..0x0x0x0x0x0x..**

Hermione décida de tourner le dos à Drago pour s'endormir, mais celui-ci lui attrapa le bras.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser dormir ? lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle n'eût pas le temps le temps de réfléchir qu'ils échangèrent un bref regard, avant qu'il ne plonge ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Ce fut le baiser le plus cosmique qu'Hermione ait pu échanger de sa courte vie. Et elle était sûre qu'en vivant encore 120 ans, elle n'en échangerait pas un autre comme celui-ci. Elle avait toujours imaginé Drago Malefoy, tombeur de ces dames, seigneur Casanova et virtuose de la langue.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Hermione répondit à son baiser mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Il lui embrassait la lèvre supérieure, puis la lèvre inférieure et elle n'arrivait pas à le suivre. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir se régler sur le tempo de l'autre.

Drago lui prit la taille et ne s'embarrassa de presque aucun préliminaire. Il attaqua tout de suite le bouton du jean d'Hermione et elle dû l'aider à enlever son propre pantalon. Ils se levèrent à demi et s'arrachèrent leurs pull et chemise, puis Drago enleva le soutien-gorge qu'Hermione portait. Elle se recoucha à nouveau, lentement, pensant avoir le droit à un traitement de faveur en lui embrassant la poitrine, mais il n'en fit rien.

Il retira ses derniers vêtements avant de se retrouver nu comme un ver, visiblement très excité par la situation.

Hermione détailla son anatomie et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait une vue directe en loge VIP sur les bijoux de famille de la dynastie Malefoy.

\- Retira ta culotte, lui dit-il, l'air visiblement très pressé.

Cette requête gêna profondément Hermione et lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Cela retirait totalement le romantisme et l'effervescence du moment. L'acte semblait dénué d'humanité.

Malgré tout, elle s'exécuta, très embarrassée et se cacha sous les couvertures. Drago se plaqua à elle tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Détends-toi, lui dit-il percevant son trouble.

\- Tu ne fais rien pour me détendre, lui dit-elle en toute franchise.

Il étouffa un rire dans ses cheveux et continua à l'embrasser, sans rien faire pour mettre à l'aise sa partenaire.

Drago semblait prêt à s'introduire en elle, lorsqu'elle le repoussa par l'épaule, le stoppant dans son élan.

\- Tu n'as pas mis de protection, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Tu m'arrêtes pour ça ?

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Si tu n'as rien pour te protéger, poursuivit-elle sans se démonter, on n'ira pas plus loin.

\- Je n'aime pas les protections moldues et je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette, dit-il agacé.

Elle haussa le sourcil, déroutée face à la réaction de Malefoy et la tournure que prenait le moment.

\- Ça ne change rien à ce que je viens de dire, dit-elle tranchante.

\- Ok, ok…, capitula Malefoy.

Il se leva et alla chercher une boite dans son placard, pour prendre un préservatif. Hermione se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Elle remonta la couverture jusqu'à sa bouche et fixa le plafond en grimaçant.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?! _» se dit-elle.

Le trouvant anormalement long et l'excitation redescendant, Hermione releva la tête pour le regarder. Complètement nu, elle avait une vue improbable sur ses fesses qui la fit sourire puis rire de nervosité.

« _Si je lui claque les fesses, est-ce qu'il se dépêchera ?_ » se demanda-t-elle.

Drago avait enfin trouvé une protection, déchira l'emballage et s'habilla pour l'occasion.

Il revint vers le lit, tira sur la couverture sans aucune cérémonie, s'accrocha aux jambes d'Hermione pour la rapprocher de lui et se placer devant son intimité pour la pénétrer.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis il la pénétra doucement, lui faisant soupirer grossièrement et la faisant se crisper davantage.

\- Détends-toi, Granger…, dit-il péniblement.

Elle serra les dents, ne supportant pas ses directives et son ton condescendant. Elle avait l'impression d'être un jouet ou un objet lui devant obéissance et servitude. Mais d'autre part, elle avait envie de lui de manière très pressante.

Il s'enfonça doucement, mais sûrement en elle, sans se reculer. Puis lorsqu'Hermione commençait à ressentir plus de plaisir que de douleur, ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fort, indiquant à Drago le bien-être qu'elle prenait grâce à ses va-et-vients.

Elle s'agrippa à lui et souleva ses cuisses pour l'enrouler de ses jambes et lui permettre d'avoir de meilleures sensations. Elle lui embrassa l'épaule et au fur à mesure du plaisir pris elle lui mordilla puis mordu franchement l'épaule, arrachant un grognement de la part Drago. Il lui empoigna les lèvres et accéléra le rythme, faisant grincer le canapé-lit.

Alors que son plaisir montait crescendo et qu'Hermione perdait toute notion de pudeur, Drago se retira si sèchement qu'elle sentit une brûlure vive au niveau de son anatomie.

\- Je n'y arrive pas avec la capote, désolé.

Drago se laissa tomber platement sur le dos, parallèlement à Hermione, sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond, complètement sonnée par la tournure des évènements.

« _Quoi ?! C'est tout… ? Mais c'est une blague ?_ » Se demanda Hermione.

Drago arracha le préservatif, se leva et le jeta à la poubelle. Il revint dans le lit, ouvrit les couvertures et sembla s'endormir en fermant les yeux.

Ne l'ayant pas lâché du regard, Hermione en n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il existait de pareil goujat. En plus d'être un mauvais coup, Malefoy allait donc s'endormir comme cela ?!

Hermione retourna sa tête. Elle passa une main sur son visage et un nouveau rire nerveux la prit.

« _Incroyable, mais vrai… bon sang !_ » en pouffant sous la couverture.

Pourtant elle n'avait que très peu envie de rire : Drago l'avait laissé sur sa faim et il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que de vivre pareille situation.

\- Ma mère me manque souvent, dit Drago la voix fatiguée.

Hermione sursauta.

« _Non seulement, il ne dort pas, mais en plus il me parle de sa mère alors qu'on est à poil dans son lit. Mais il timbré ou quoi ?_ »

Hermione préféra rester silencieuse, ne sachant pas du tout pour quelle raison Malefoy se mettait à parler de sa mère… et de ses sentiments ?

\- Au fond, je crois bien être très amoureux de ce qu'elle représente.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire au point qu'un filet de bave s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Je crois que tu devrais sérieusement penser à consulter, dit-elle s'essuyant discrètement la bouche.

\- Tu crois ?

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de si ce qu'il disait était vrai ou s'il se fichait complètement d'elle, tentant de lui faire oublier le plus misérable des fiascos de l'année.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de ta mère ?!

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

Hermione tourna la tête vers l'horloge, qui indiquait trois heures et sept minutes. La fatigue commença à la gagner pour de bon et ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes.

Hermione se sentait happée par le sommeil, lorsque Drago bougea, la réveillant.

\- Alors ?

Le silence était si lourd et pesant qu'Hermione entendait son propre cœur battre dans sa poitrine et résonner dans tout son corps.

\- Alors quoi, répondit-elle les yeux résolument clos.

_« Mais putain il va la fermer… ? » _se demanda-t-elle, épuisée par cette soirée forte en émotions contradictoires.

\- Tu en as pensé quoi ? demanda Drago, dans le noir.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et l'heure indiquait quatre heures et quinze minutes.

Le réverbère de la cour éclairait fortement l'horloge dont les « tic » et les « tac » l'empêchaient de dormir.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Les battements de son cœur lui brouillaient à la fois tant l'ouïe et son esprit qu'elle due attendre quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- De ce qu'on vient de faire, déclara-t-il, toujours immobile.

Dans l'obscurité, les yeux d'Hermione tombèrent de leurs orbites et elle tenta mentalement de les replacer au creux de son crâne.

Osait-il réellement lui demander ce qu'elle en avait pensé ?

_« J'ai couché avec Drago Malefoy et c'était nul à chier » _se répéta mentalement en boucle Hermione_._

Elle se retourna d'un quart pour lui donner son dos et remonta ses couvertures avant de lui répondre dans le silence de la nuit.

\- Je te mettrai un commentaire sur TripAdvisor.

* * *

Quel dur labeur !

Il m'a été difficile d'écrire ce chapitre (encore plus de réecrire certains passages perdus !).

**Je trouve Drago Malefoy complètement à côté de la plaque, pas vous ?** Mais l'est-il vraiment ? Ou s'agit-il du point de vue exacerbé d'Hermione... ?

A vos claviers et j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews !

Enissa


End file.
